


It's time for kinktober :)

by undertalefruitsalad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Bondage, Come Inflation, Costumes, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fisting, Frotting, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hate Sex, Human Furniture, Incest, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masks, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Multi, Object Insertion, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Watersports, collaring, dubcon, fireplay, lamia sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: A collection of drabbles with whatever skeleton combination seems to fit the theme best.Let's have some fun!





	1. He's full of it (Cash feat all the skellies)

All of them wore masks.  
It was part of the deal.  
He wasn’t supposed to know who it was that did those filthy things to him. Too bad that all of them had their own individual taste and color: and therefore, he could identify all of them. Nevertheless, the fact that they felt not accountable for their deeds made them … act more rough. Their inhibitions were lowered and this change was incredibly exciting to Cash. So, right now he found himself sucking on the fourth dick of the night. Its wielder held his head in a firm grip and pushed quickly and deep into him. He was thankful, that his throat was used to the treatment by now and could just enjoy the rough handling. Meanwhile, someone else was pushing into his pelvis. He could feel the movement of his bulbous belly, swollen from all the cum he had already devoured.  
They truly didn’t hold back.  
And he was more than happy to see how much more they could fill him up.


	2. I'm gonna make you wet! (Slim and Blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Ass Worship/Begging/Watersports

Blue was panting in his arms. It was just a matter of time before he would start to beg. Slim himself could wait. He was a patient guy. It would all be worth it once he got to hear the small skeleton bouncing on his lap whimper and ask with a strained voice for him to finally fill him. Meanwhile, he could admire that sweet ass wiggling before him. A few scratches were visible where Slim couldn’t hold onto himself and had grabbed the little one harsher than intended. Not that the other minded. Quite the contrary, he had lifted his butt invitingly and with a sweet look over his shoulder had asked:  
“C-could you please hit me?”  
The sultry moan that followed after his request was granted, sent thrilling pulses of need through Slims twitching cock.   
Holding on to Blue tighter, Slim increased his speed, ramming his cock deeper the more the magic gave way.   
“my sweet blue, will you tell me what you want now?”  
“Yes! Yes! Please fill me up! Mark me like a dog. I can’t stand it anymore!”  
And neither could Slim.   
Rushing euphoria clouded his mind as he began pissing into the exhausted skeleton, making it even messier than it already was. Triggered by the warmth flooding him, Blue came and fell forward, not able to hold himself up any longer. Not that it was necessary. Slim had him in his grasp and fucked him hard, fluids sprinkling around them. He was only seeking his own pleasure and all Blue could do was to take it and enjoy it.


	3. Burn your sins and drown in them (Sans feat ???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play

The feeling of being absolutely powerless was a freeing experience. He was out of control, but someone else he trusted held the control. So he was safe. Being powerless was one thing, being deprived of most outside information was another. Right now he found his hands in a formfitting glove, tied above his head, which was wrapped in a masked and let him neither hear nor see. So far, his mouth and nose were able to breathe, but that was about to change as he felt another masked wrapped around both and minimizing his breathing capacity crucially.   
It should feel horrible, but after the first pointless breath he calmed down and eased himself.   
Now, with his head wrapped up, his hands and feet tied and stretching him out while he was floating in a tub, he slowly began to lose his connection to his senses, to time and his surroundings. The only thing, the only important thing was the tough of his lover. The delicate bones that never left his own, wandering along his body and being the only thing that made him feel anything.   
Then, suddenly, the contact of bones was gone and instead he felt hot metal burn into his ribs. It felt like they were melting.   
After a few seconds the burning blade began to travel along his body. As it began dipping into the water to slide along his spine, he could feel the hot steam that evaporated and tickled his ribcage. Teasingly slow the knife made its way towards his pelvis. The movements of the water were subtle, but to him it felt like he was drifting in a wild sea.   
Short before the blade finally would caress his pelvis, it left. Instead the hand returned, touch tender as ever. Then it pushed him hard under the water and when his body emerged again, shimmering with the water droplets pearling from his body he felt something hard being thrown on him. Then the cold followed. The ice cubes caught between his ribs and dropped into the water, making his heated body feel the difference in temperature even more.   
The hand was back and he was thankful. His body was shaking and even though his hearing was taken from him, the rattling of his bones went through his whole body.  
Time passed. He had almost gotten used to the cold and the little movements of the melding cubes. Now, he felt something poured over him. Mostly over his pelvis and it felt so good! He tried to arch himself into the feel to gain more, the fluid providing welcomed warmth. He would have let out an content sigh if he could.   
Moments passed and the coldness began to sink into him again. Then, his hips began to feel warmer. Much warmer, almost hot until it was a raging fire that sent searing pain though his body. He wanted it to stop! He wanted to get more of it to feel the heat smother his entire body. He was struggling, but the hand held his tailbone tightly. Pinching it and providing even more pain and also stopping him from dropping his hips into the water and putting out the flames.   
He wasn’t sure if it only lasted for seconds, minutes or hours. It could have been days that he spent in this hell torn between pain and wanting more of it and wanting it to stop. Finally those hands saved him. Pulling his hips under water and smothering the flames, letting the cool waves wash over his body. When they started to caress his body again, almost as if to make sure that nothing was hurt, he moved along, trying to get as much contact as he could. Enjoying the notion of care that he could feel though them. He felt relaxed. He felt safe. And in the back of his mind he wondered in surprise, that even though everything was taken from him, and he was as captured as one could be, the most prominent thought crossing his mind was:   
I’m free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those chapters seem to get longer. It's not planned, but I don't mind ^^


	4. Mirror, mirror ... ( Bluehoneymustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... on the wall, who is the naughtiest of all?
> 
> Day 4: Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

When Honey suggested to hang out after hours, in the mirror cabinet he worked at, Red would not have expected to find himself fucked hard by Blue while sucking on his brothers dick. It had started out innocently enough, Honey was supposed to hide while Red came looking for him. But when he found the other, he wasn’t alone, and also heavily making out with his brother, both in several stages of undressed. When they saw him, they invited him over with a cheeky wink and a sultry smile.  
There was no hesitation as Red made his way over and dropping his jacket in the process. The sound it made, when it fell to the ground, reflected from the mirrors like their images. It was like they had an audience and Red was absolutely into it. Also, seeing his lovers in all kinds of positions and seeing their every move and expression was not just in theory a huge turn on.  
Blues rough but tender handling had him teetering on the edge faster than he wished and Honey was easily taking his breath away and filling his every sense.  
In the end, he did not get to enjoy the view. Sockets filled with tears, made his vision blurry. But his two lovers told him afterwards, how much they had enjoyed all of the views and that they would not mind doing it again. Of course, neither would Red.


	5. Take a shot (Spicyhoney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Sadism/Masochism, Shotgunning

It was painful, the bones of his fist felt like they were tearing his ass in half. But the finger around his shaft stimulated him so good. His concentration was constantly switching from the front to his rear. With each movement he came closer to orgasm. On his knees and panting, he felt the heavy weight of his lover pushing him down, while his forceful thrusts pressed him forward.  
“hey, you know how this”  
Honey made a thrust with his fist followed by a stroke around Edges shaft.  
"kind of fucking is called? " It was hard to concentrate on the words and even harder to formulate the answer. Luckily, Honey took pity on him:  
“it’s called “shotgunning”. you kno, because it’s like the movement of a shotgun being loaded.”  
He gave a soft chuckle, and even with the sweat covering his face, Edge could not contain a grin himself before it was wiped from his face by his lovers fist being removed harshly.  
“since we’re already at it, guess where my load is going to go.”  
Edge didn’t know that it was possible to hear a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, ever since I saw the kinktober lists and shotgunning on it, it always felt way too tame. Since I now looked it up again, it makes much more sense.


	6. Getting drunk on (SpicyWine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Daddy/Biting

The first time, it just slipped out of his mouth. He never wanted to say it, even though his first thought about the other was this particular word. Wine was just so sophisticated, but still emitted a dominance only few would dare to challenge. They had been in the kitchen, Edge trying to impress the other with his culinary skills and as he served he said:  
“There you go, I hope you will be pleased with it, daddy.”  
Wine had immediately looked at him, instead of the delicious food. Edge wasn’t sure if he just imagined it, but it seemed like the slightest sliver of a smile was visible on the elders face. Not that he had much time to notice, He turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment. Pretending like nothing happened, Edge busied himself with the food and the dishes. He almost missed how Wine had stood up and made his way towards the taller skeleton. Edge felt himself shiver by the thought of the other coming closer, his presence was so strong, Edge could almost feel it.   
And then he stood right behind him. His slender fingers were placed on the counter as he whispered into Edges neck.   
“If you want, I will be your daddy, but only if you promise to be a good boy.”  
The younger skeleton whined upon hearing those words. A hand came up to remove the red scarf Edge wore. With his delicate neck exposed the bite that followed made him gasp.   
“Don’t you think I deserve an answer, dear boy?”   
A dark chuckle distracted Edges thoughts and made him search for the proper response.   
“Y-Yes, of course! I am sorry daddy. I promise I will be a good boy!”  
The other hand resting on the counter began moving under Edges clothes.   
“Hmm, I guess we will see how good you are with keeping promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I couldn't decide which Daddy was the best choice for the day, you get both. ;) Keep your eyes open, later that day there will be a second chapter.


	7. Tie me up, tie me up so tight (Papster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Daddy/Corset  
> Papyrus/Gaster

Gaster loved to spoil Papyrus and Papyrus loved to be treated like a treasure. He was always eager to show his endurance and power and looking stylish while doing so. Therefore, Gaster was now in the pleasurable situation of tying the new corset he bought for his baby boy. While Papyrus gasped whenever he pulled the stings tighter and revelled in the feeling of handling the pressure, Gaster did not stop himself from pushing against the younger. His manhood pressed delicately against Papyrus bones and gave promises of wonderful times to come. Whenever he tightened the corset a little more, Gaster gave himself and his lovely boy a break. He enjoyed the shallow breaths Papyrus gave and let the hand that was not holding the strings wander along the soft bones of his beloved. He had insisted on Papyrus only wearing the corset. This had almost led to a tantrum of the younger, but one stern look was enough for Papyrus to fall silent.   
The wandering fingers had finally found their goal between Papyrus thighs but refrained from touching Papyrus formed magic.  
“Tell me my sweet boy, how would you like daddy to treat you today?”  
Gaster revelled in the shiver that followed and pulled slightly on the corset-strings in his hand, to make Papyrus press closer to his grinding pelvis.  
“If you would be so kind father, I think my slip up from earlier deserves a harsher treatment.”  
After a moment of thought he added:   
“And I think you can make the corset a little tighter still. I can handle it!”  
Gaster hummed in approval. A harsh tug on the strings made Papyrus ribs creak dangerously and even though he knew Papyrus would prefer to go even farther, this was the point where Gaster tied a neat bow and enjoyed the fact that he had now both of his hands free to hold his precious son as tightly as the corset.


	8. Inside of you (Classic Fontcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest

Sans is aware that what he is about to do is very wrong. He is standing in front of a mirror, but instead of his usual lazy grin, the tender sockets of his brother look at him. A few days ago, an experiment had gone wrong and Papyrus and Sans soul had switched bodies. Now everyone is trying to reverse the effect. Well, at least Sans pretends like he is trying. He enjoys every single second he can feel his brother’s bones surrounding him. And now? Now he wants to take it a step further. He is fully undressed and so far just stares. It’s been a while since he last saw his brother fully naked and well, it is a sight to behold.  
Without much intention, Sans hands start to feel the bones, even the pelvis. But he soon stops. It’s not the same. There is no use to it if it isn’t his brother making these bones alive. Just as he is about to get dressed, Papyrus comes into the room and it is a weird look to see his own face with so much excitement and his body bouncing around energetically.  
“BROTER! THE DOCTOR HAS GIVEN ME SOMETHING THAT THEY ARE SURE WILL REVERSE THE EFFECT OF OUR SWITCHED BODIES. HERE! WE NEED TO DRINK IT AT THE SAME TIME.”  
Sans barely has enough time to grab the drink form his brothers wild gesticulating hands.  
“OH, AND ALSO, WE NEED TO TAKE OUR SOULS AND PUT HOLD IT IN OUR OWN BODIES WHILE WE DRINK.”  
“gee paps, that sound and awful lot like work.”  
“SANS! DON’T YOU WANT YOUR BODY BACK?!”  
“eh, I’m pretty comfortable in here.”  
For once, Sans hopes that Papyrus does not realise the pun he just made. From the way the other is already undressing and reaching into his ribcage, Sans thinks he is save.”  
“AS MUCH AS I ENJOY BEING CLOSE TO YOU BROTHER, THIS IS NOT HOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN FULFIL HIS GREAT DUTIES.”  
“I getchu bro. okay, on the count of three.”  
Sans also reaches into his ribcage, wondering for a second that Papyrus is not at all confused about the fact that he was naked even before his brother told him about the news.  
As they drink, Sans can feel something. Something he is all too familiar with but is not supposed to happen in this situation. He is aroused. So far so, that is magic is already showing.  
He is so distracted by that fact, that he doesn’t even realise that he is back into his old body. When he looks up to see if his brother has noticed, he is thrilled to see, that he is not the only one with that problem. Papyrus is surprisingly calm.  
“YES! IT WORKED! I NEED TO INFORM THE DOCTOR THAT THE POTION WAS A SUCCESS! BUT… IT SEEMS TO HAVE SOME SIDE-EFFECTS.”  
With his last words, he throws a bashful look towards Sans neither regions.  
“Sans I … really want to touch you right now. Are you okay with that?”  
The elder skeletons breathing stops for a second before he nods enthusiastically. Within seconds Papyrus is all over him.  
“I-I think the doctor can wait a while before I will announce the results. Sans I really need you right now.”  
“sure paps, take whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to end it like this D: but it threatened to turn into a full one shot fic and I am NOT doing that right now! ><


	9. Down to the bone (Cash/???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex
> 
> I could not decide who Cash is in a relationship with. Even while writing it switched between characters. So feel free to imagine who you think is more fitting.  
> Also I was wondering how long I would get around noncon/dubcon. It was at least a week ^^

Cash loved his job. It was easy, it made good money and sometimes it could even be enjoyable. There was one downside though. Lately he had caught feelings. He was still grumpy about it, but spending time with his loved one, made him forget all his reservation for the l-word. The being-in-love thing was bad enough on its own, having a very jealous (some might say possessive) boyfriend was the topping of that shit-cake. When they came together, he had promised, that he would quit his job. He did.   
For like a week. In hindsight, both knew his tendency to break promises and should have seen that coming. So right now, Cash heard the snapping of his bone before the pain reached his mind. It was not as bad as it should be. The first time was bad, but now he almost got used to it. Also, he was somehow distracted by the dick fucking him raw.   
“You are mine! You told me so! I will break you and mark you and use you until nothing else is left for others to use you. Only I can love you.”  
The words were strangely exciting, so much so that moans and whimpers for more left his mouth.  
“Yeah, act like the whore you are, but you can only do that for me.  
Cash felt his lover licking on his broken bone, before he began sucking the blood and marrow out of it. He was used to rough treatment, be it from work or by the hands of his boyfriend, so even though the warning words and actions should stop him from doing what he enjoyed. He certainly would not.


	10. Bound (Poisonberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Bondage
> 
> Black and Blue having a sweet time.

Both wanted to try something different. Both were good with ropes. Blue liked how they looked on his partner. Black enjoyed the power he had while the other was restricted. Today they were undressed in Blues room, Black sitting in his lap. He was lost in his task of tying his ropes around his partners ribs and then his own so they were connected. Meanwhile, Blue worked on their pelvises and did certainly not neglect the sensitive holes in their sacrum. His choice of rope, his swift and delicate moves as well as the friction from sitting on each other made their magic hum. It was an interesting experience to be connected in a way that was not with their magic but something physical. Blue wrapped his arms around Black. He enjoyed that his lover allowed him to be this close. The other hesitated. But soon after he took Blues head in his hands and began kissing him. The grinding of his pelvis intensified with their making-out. This was easier for Black than sitting still and just hugging. He wanted to be close, just like Blue, but on different terms. With heavy breaths they pulled their attention further down and reached for their shafts at the same time. Black leaned his forehead against Blues as they started stroking the others member. Overwhelmed by the build-up, Blue began leaning back and promptly lost his balance. The ropes connecting them made Black fall on top of him. For a second, both stared at each other in surprise, before they started laughing and cuddling closer, not caring about their magic right now and just enjoing the closeness they shared.


	11. Size doesn't matter (Swapfellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)
> 
> And because of the size, this features Back as a little lamia :)

When he had found that little feisty lamia, Pup would never have thought that their bond would get so strong that he was able to understand the other without words. This was a good thing, considering how demanding the little snakeling was. It took time and care to get used to each other. Pup being timid and scared would never dare to defend himself, but with the small monster by his side who gave him the orders, it was an easy feat to stand up for both of them. Rather soon he realised, that his little companion showed signs of courting him. About which Pup was so embarrassed, he locked himself in the bathroom and only came out after the other started crying pitifully. He would have lied if he said he hadn’t very tender feelings for the little thing, but never considered a romantic relationship because of … several reasons, their height difference being only one of them (his many flaws being another). But Pup was okay with their relationship not involving sex. It’s not like he couldn’t use his hands to pleasure himself.   
Black had different thoughts on that matter.   
The night Pup finally accepted his advances and agreed to be his mate, he prepared their shared bed, making it as comfortable as it could be.   
As soon as Pup entered, Black was on him, sliding up his leg and trying to get all those nasty clothes out of the way. Pup was a very good helper the moment he understood what was going on. When Black began to lick and nibble on his pelvis though, Pup tried to pry him away, which earned him a hiss. He had no intention of stopping, just because the other didn’t know what he was capable of. He knew his mate wanted him, Pup just didn’t know how to make it work. Black did. As soon as Pup finally summoned his magic, Black wrapped his body around the inviting shaft. It was such an all-consuming sensation to be so close to his lover’s magic. He nibbled in delight on the slick that was beading at the tip while grinding his body into the sensitive shaft, pulling his wraps tighter. The relaxed and pleasured expression Pup gave while Black was doing his work, was nothing compared to the light, warm, fuzzy feeling he could sense the other have. It drove Black to work even harder. He let the end of his tail slither towards Pups entrance. Very carefully he began to insert his tail. His beloved making such wonderful whines, panting and clenching around him, made Blacks own soul flutter in delight.   
In the end, neither Black nor Pup knew what exactly tipped him over, the pumping tail of the tiny love machine or the constant varying pressure around the big cock. All they knew was that Black was covered in Pups essence and that neither of them minded it as much as they had initially thought.


	12. Which one is best? (Solo Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Object Insertion | Cross-dressing
> 
> Solo Sans with some scientists watching. (Maybe Gaster, maybe Alphys, maybe some humans)

This was an experiment. For science, he argued. And that wasn’t a complete lie.  
On the table in front of Sans were a bunch of tools waiting for them to be used. It was a wide variety of tools. There were cucumbers and carrots, eggplants and bullet vibrators, dildos in varying shapes and sizes and forms and a flashlight. The goal was to find out which tool provided the most pleasure. Since Sans’ magic could neither tear nor could anything get stuck inside him, he was the perfect test dummy. The whole thing was nothing Sans was actually worried about, though he could have done it without the revealing nurse uniform he had been given. It wasn’t exactly comfortable and since it was short and very thin, the cool air of the lab was giving him a hard time to get in the mood.  
He just chose to start with the smallest one in hopes he would get into it. His hole was as ready as it would be under these circumstances and he grabbed one of the small bullet vibrators and turned it on. So far, Sans could honestly say he had never used any kind of sextoy before or had anything other than a tongue, tentacle or a cock in his butt. This would change today.  
The little thing felt … kinda nice. Not particularly stimulating, but it was a good start. He wrote a four on the paper. He let the vibrator work its magic until he felt he was finally starting to get into it, then he made the choice for the next tool. He decided to go for a smaller dildo with a crazy texture. As he began to press it inside, his torso leaning on the table and the dress hiked up, he had to admit that it indeed felt nice. It had a good size and however he moved it, the dents and nipples stimulated his walls with each movement. He actually didn’t stop pleasuring himself until he heard a voice from the speaker to continue and was reminded to stay professional since this experiment was filmed as well.  
Professional his ass. How was he supposed to behave professionally when he was supposed to find out if something was arousing and pleasurable or not?  
He just shrugged and decided to go for the carrot next. Not without biting the tip off. It was definitely too pointy for his taste. This one wasn’t bad, but the one before was definitely better. He gave it a 5. Next was the cucumber. Better in texture and size and Sans could barely stifle a moan as he pumped the vegetable out of his clenching entrance. The moment his knees started to shake he took it out. If he had continued, he would probably have come, but that would end the whole experiment. Sans stood now before the choice between the eggplant and the flashlight. He honestly hoped the latter had batteries inside, that would be hilarious.  
Eyeing the eggplant sceptically he slowly started to insert the shiny vegetable. When it was fully inside him he gasped at the stretch. It wasn’t uncomfortable by any means just… very distracting. It was difficult to think about anything else than the bulbous plant filling him. When he began to move he slowly slid down to the floor. Almost automatically, his hips began to move with the movement of his hand. The other was clinging onto the table, while his head lolled forward, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. His rhythm increased and the pants became moans, all the while he didn’t even notice that drool was dripping from his hanging jaw. By now he was humping his hand holding the pleasurable toy. There were noises in the background, but Sans didn’t register any of them, he only wanted to feel his insides being stretched and filled and stimulated in a way it has never happened before. His grip tightened and he came, not even caring if his clenching walls would squash the eggplant inside him.  
With his mind slowly returning he heard the speaker inform him  
“I think we found a winner.”  
Though satisfied, Sans was a little sad that he didn’t get to try out the flashlight.


	13. What's hidden (Swapcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Licking/Petplay/Costume

A costume party. Huge deal. Not for him, but for his little brother. Blue had spent days looking for the right costumes that he then wanted Honey to make. It had to be matching outfits of course. Also, lucky for him, his brother was open to … suggestions. He had the idea, inspired by the fells, that they might dress as a pair of pet and owner and since Sans was the smaller one, it would only be befitting, if he got to be the pet. Papyrus was sure that Sans immediately saw through his ploy, but got along with it anyway. So now, they were going to the party, Papyrus holding the leash that Sans wore around his neck. He had to admit, it was quite a feeling to have his little brother quite literally on the leash. Oh and he would certainly make use of that. Sans was also totally getting into the role, as they entered the party he greeted everyone like an excited puppy and Papyrus had to actually pull on the leash, so he would not tackle some of the other guests. He felt compelled to pull Sans aside and reprimand him for that behaviour. Which lead to the other making huge puppy-dog eyes in his shame, befitting of the role. Not one who could be angry at his little brother, he pat him softly and gave a smile to show his affection. Despite their behaviour being relatively harmless and no one somehow realising the possibly dirty implication that their outfit had, Papyrus was beginning to feel his magic in his pelvis.  
When Sans in an unobserved moment actually started humping his leg, Papyrus was not able to dismiss his gathered magic the rest of the evening.  
Which turned out to be a fatal thing. At the dinner table, Sans sat on the ground, as was fitting for a dog, but soon, without anyone, including Papyrus noticing, the little monster was crawling under the table.  
Papyrus almost choked on his food when he felt a bony nose nuzzle his dick followed by a wet swipe of a broad, soft tongue. He was inclined to tell Sans no, but, why actually not? Sans was being very thorough with his ministrations soaking the fabric with his saliva. Little nips and licks and even harder sucks made Papyrus erection the center of both of their attention.  
Soon Papyrus hand wandered below the table and opened his pants. Eagerly, the other lavished the free dick with his spit and it was getting increasingly harder for papyrus to suppress a moan. He just wanted to come, possibly without making too much of a mess. Which was the reason, why his hand wandered to Sans head and shoved him towards his dick, showing that he wanted to be sucked rather than licked. Before he could even finish the movement, Sans ducked his head and began crawling out from under the table, a devilish smile on his face and grabbing a napkin from the table to hide the traces from his unfinished deed. Papyrus could do barely more than stare at his mischievous little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love me DomLewdBerry :>


	14. Hmm (Coffe/Edge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Distant/Distracted Sex | Gags | Creampie

It was humiliating. The ring gag left his mouth wide open with his tongue drooling and soiling himself and the sheets below. But when he looked up and saw those fiery eyes and the strong physique, he knew it was worth it. It had taken so much time to bring the other to actually engage with him, so now, despite his reservations, he would enjoy it. Edge had still a firm frown on his face, his sharp teeth pressed to a small line. He seemed discontent. If he could have asked, Coffee would have done so. Instead he shifted his body to sit back. He was so shy about what he was about to do, but if it made the other finally getting close to him, he would embarrass himself even further. Coffee spread his legs and pulled them up to his chest, having his pelvis and Edges land to discover on full display.  
This seemed to achieve the wished effect. Edges eyes focused on him and Coffee felt himself shiver as the other moved slowly and deliberately closer to him. He kneeled between his legs, and leaned forward. They were so close to touching, but there was always a hand width distance between them.  
“You always pretend being shy, but actually, you are such a beast. And I will fuck you until you unleash that beast.”  
And so he did!  
In the end. Coffees wild side had been sparked, but Edge had given him no time to act upon it. So his brother found them with Edge pulling out of his abused entrances, his holes clenching and the others cum flowing freely towards the soaked sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanontime: So, I saw this pic (which I will add as soon as I’ve found it) with Coffee trying to seduce Edge and Edge being totally not up for it (probs because the other not being legal :>) and I loved this pairing and dynamic. And then I thought of how Wine would be totally Edges Daddy and how this whole relationship could end and yeaaah.   
> Here, Edge is kinda thoughtful, because he does like the Papyrus, but is also kind of hesitant (because of a few reasons). The reason he is actually going down to town with coffe is because he wants to see how Wine loses it (because that is pretty much how he thinks the other will react) and is aroused as fuck and terrified as hell at the thought of the impending punishment that might ensue.


	15. Punishment (SpicyCoffeeWine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Tentacles
> 
> Continuation of the last drabble

Edge got exactly what he bargained for, maybe even a little more. And maybe it was too much. A cold grip on his soul and a shattering pain on his back later and he found himself on the floor of the bedroom. Wine was radiating a mixture of anger and barely suppressed murderous intent. He moved towards his brother swiftly and eyed him cautiously before they shared a whispered conversation. Through it all, the grip on Edge’s body never left. He was shivering, unsure of what was to come for him and if he had gone too far.   
Suddenly everything was silent.   
Only the rustle of clothing was heard when Wine turned his body slowly towards Edge. His eyes were still gleaming and as he spoke, his voice was cold and cut like a knife.   
“I will not deny that I am mad. You misused my trust in you and violated my little babybrother. Also, you were so careless to get caught by me. I am mad, yes, but mostly I am disappointed.”  
This actually hurt more than the pain he had just received. True, getting caught had been his plan, but being a disappointment was not what he had wanted.   
“I-“  
“DON’T. SAY. A. WORD!”  
Edge was cut off sharply.   
“You have disappointed me, insulted me, tainted my family and disrespected my orders. This is not something I would have expected from you and I almost regret that I let you into this house of mine.”  
The grip on his soul lessened and Edge began to squirm under the words and the burning gaze of the older monster.   
“However,”  
Wine began, with an almost playful tune that made Edge listen up.   
“My brother is quite fond of you and he would be more than devastated if I ended you right here right now. So I am willing to let bygones be bygones, but you have to work for it.”  
The more the pressure around his soul decreased, the more he felt how his limps were held tighter and pulled apart to leave him defenceless. He hadn’t dared to look what was squirming its way around his bones, but when the tentacles wrapped themselves around his neck, he saw the fierce magic of his (hopefully still) lover.   
Tenderly, Wine reached courteously for his brother’s hand and led him over to Edge.  
“Since you seemed it proper to sully my sweet baby, I think it’s only far if you clean up the mess you made Edge.”  
With those words, he helped his brother seat himself onto Edge’s face. The tentacles by now had found their way into and around Edge’s pelvis and crushed the bones harshly, stopping him from forming anything.   
Distracted by that movement, he only registered the other lowering himself, when he felt his cum drip onto his face. The moment Coffee was seated, the tentacle around Edge’s neck pulled tighter and tried to wiggle it’s way though his jaw and into Coffees ass.   
It entered easily and cleanly, evoking a shuddering moan from the youngest.   
The smell surrounding him was intoxicating, the lack of air because of the magic around his neck and on his nose and mouth thrilled him and then he exhaled harshly as a boot stomped onto his ribcage.  
“Get to work!”  
And so he did. He was more than a little light headed and was sure he lost consciousness at least a few times but he could not deny the pleasure and excitement that filled his soul. ‘  
The foot never left his ribs and in a way, this made him feel connected to Wine and eased the anxiety that his misstep caused.   
Coffee all the while was in heaven, a blissed out expression on his face while Wine held him close, caressed the top of his skull and finally, as he came, gave him an passionate, longing, loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... listen: SpicyHoneyCoffeeWine (This could make an interesting cake) is a thing I am going to write about sooner or later.


	16. Hung up (Honey feat Wine, Black and Edge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms

Stretch was a pretty sight, everyone would agree on that. He was pinned to the wall, his feet on a pedestal tied together, arms spread wide and back arched, so he was in a forward leaning position. Each of his hands held a candle, the wax was dripping down his phalanges and arms. Quite an amount had melted by that point. His mouth was also stuffed with a candle.   
In the beginning, he had tried to move in a way that made the wax drop onto his shaft, but the angle he was bound in, didn’t allow for such movement.   
As he was told, he was naught but a piece of decoration, he was not supposed to feel pleasure let alone give himself the relieve he wanted.   
By the third hour, his eyes were glassed over and he didn’t even register the forms around him. He was now the chandelier he was supposed to be. Nothing more, nothing less.   
If his mind would have been clearer, he would have been delighted by the view the uniformed Sanses, Black and Wine, as well as Edge offered.


	17. Rub a dog (Coffeedog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Frottage  
> FSGpap/SFpap

They shouldn’t be doing this. If either of their brothers would catch them they were doomed. Though, truly Pup would be the only one suffering. Coffee was still considered the kid and therefore barely any consequences would ensue. But right now, it felt so filthy and good.   
Pup was rubbing himself against Coffees rear and the younger was eagerly pushing into him. They could feel the wetness seep into their clothes. The warm pants into his neck Coffee was receiving from the taller one were making him shiver. Strong arms pushed him against the wall but he wanted those hands not on the wall but on his bones. Yet, Pup would deny him that. His rutting soon sped up and it wasn’t long before Coffee could feel the others cum on his clothes. He didn’t move though, they weren’t done.   
Pup kneeled down and dutifully licked and sucked his traces off the other while he stood with shivering knees and barely held back climax waiting for the other to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think those two would be so wonderfully filthy.


	18. Sex, love or protection (Berrycest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Masturbation/Seduction/Collaring

Neither Black nor Blue were certain who tried to woo the other first, or the most. They both were rather excessive and neither was subtle. Black used every chance he got to slide a finger over the smooth bones of Blue. If he couldn’t touch he would whisper to blue how good he would look below him. How nice he imagined the other feeling and promising that sweet words were not the only thing his tongue was good at. Once he even started to touch himself right in front of Blue and after seeing that the other did not flee and instead took a seat with a glowing blush in his face, he continued to moan and writhe filthily. But Blue never joined.   
No, Blue was more the romantic type. He brought Back flowers, slipped him some of his favourite movies, so he could watch them at home and tried to cook for him. He left little notes, saying how much he admired the other and loved the company. He tried to invite Black over many, many times which Black did, but all they ever did was “hang out”. Which seemed to satisfy Blue but not Black.   
So, one of those days Blue invited him over, Black was surprised to see a trail of echoflower petals leading to the others bedroom.   
He expected the candlelight and Blue being there. What he did not expect was to find Blue with a little casket and a very serious expression.  
He pointed for Black to sit down on the bed while Blue occupied the chair.   
The atmosphere was tense enough for Black to not actually say all the things that his mind wanted to let out. His counterpart took a deep breath before he spoke.  
“Black. You and I are … very similar and yet very different. I like that about you. The time we have known each other I have realised that we handle and see things differently. So, I’ve tried to understand you and your world a little better.”  
He paused, Black just looked, waiting for what Blue had to say.  
“I… Listen. I know you are very capable and can defend yourself. But you have to take care of yourself and your brother. This is hard. I know! And I don’t even live in a world you do. So … well…”  
He fell silent again. It almost seemed like he wasn’t brave enough to finish what he wanted to say.  
“So you wanted to give me something?”  
Black tried to help out, pointing towards the casket. His look-alike flinched as it was pointed out.  
“Yes … well… I mean … you see .. uuurgh. I know it probably is not really helpful and … I am afraid you find it disrespectful. But I want to protect you and I know I can’t with you being there and me being here which is why I invite you over all the time in the first place and from what I’ve gathered, this is a way to show that someone is protected but … “  
Black took Blues shaking hand, trying to calm him.  
“Black!”  
The blue eyes staring at Black were gleaming.  
“I want you to belong to me. I want you to know you have someone you can turn to that will help you and protect you and … I will try my best to be a good partner.”  
He finally opened the casket, revealing a collar. Nothing fancy just a plain blue ribbon. No one would be able to see it beneath Blacks scarf.  
Black stared at it, then at Blue. A frown was very visible on his face. Blue on the other hand was shaking with nerves. The silence between them stretched for far too long, but neither said anything.  
“Blue …”  
The words hang eerily in the air.   
“I appreciate it. I … you seem to have done some research but do you actually know what this means in my world?”  
The little skeleton blushed hard.   
“Yes.”  
He whispered softly.   
“And you mean it?”  
“Wholeheartedly.”  
Without further words Black reached behind his neck, unfastening the knot in his scarf revealing his fragile neck bones to the one in front of him. His voice was a husky whisper when he spoke.  
“Well then, what are you waiting for? But you better make that claim work and fuck me hard, otherwise it doesn’t count.”  
He chuckled, trying to calm his nerves. This was more intense than he had ever thought. He trusted Blue like no one else, still it felt wrong to offer himself like that.   
When Blue finally stood up and crossed the space between them he could feel the nervousness the other emitted, but also the relieve Blue was feeling. Tenderly Blues phalanges caressed his neck before they reached below Blacks chin to make him look up. It was so soft a gesture, Black could almost not stand it. He felt his soul clench. He could not be weak!   
A little clink signalled the collar being fastened. Instinctively Black reached for it. It felt nice and warm. It felt how it was when being with Blue.   
The other was kneeling down and only when he felt the softest hand in the whole underground caress his cheek, Black realised he was crying.   
Blue did fulfil his part of fucking Black but only after they hugged for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much smut, very surry, turned to bit of angst bit of fluff.


	19. He really should learn to stop (Swapfellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Fucking machine/Role reversal

It was such a lovely thing to hear his lord scream. Not in pain or agony, but in pleasure and ecstasy. Sadly, it was not he who took his brother hard and mercilessly. He was not allowed to touch. So he found other ways to have his beloved brother be drilled like he enjoys it the most. The fucking machine was a fine and nifty craft he himself had made. For once he was sure, his brother would certainly praise him for what he had fabricated. Considering how many different fluids came from the lovely form below him. He just wanted to lap the drool from his brother’s lovely teeth. How his fingers itched to caress the lovely hole that was raw and twitching. Oh how lovely it would be to suck the leaking cock to hardness again.   
But it seems, that his brother had enough. He didn’t call the safeword, his pride would of course not allow that, but the fact that the machine was moving more than his energetic lord, was a sign he should stop.

…

He should...

He was never good at doing what he should, though.   
Since he couldn’t be reprimanded for his deeds, maybe just a little touch would be fine.  
It certainly would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angst, my old friend how I missed you so.


	20. This is insanity (Fellcest/Sanster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming

Red is used to being alone in his cell. He is also used to wearing the jacket that hugs him so tightly.   
He has a routine.   
A doctor comes, a helper leaves.   
Sometimes they clean him.   
It feels nice to be touched.   
Sometimes he wants to reciprocate, but he can’t, being tied up and all. So he tries to lick them. This might or might not have turned into bites at some point which might have led to his lovely white jacket getting redder with each person not being careful enough handling him.   
He is a special case.   
He is not nuts.   
No, not him.   
He just likes to be alone and not having to do anything. It is a nice routine. He even likes Dr. Gaster who he gets to talk to sometimes. Sometimes he is allowed to sit in his lap to keep the others cock nice and warm. It feels good. Red likes those treats.   
So, when suddenly not one of the white dressed personal is in front of him but instead a sharply dressed skeleton in a suit that looks surprisingly like his brother, he doesn’t know what to make of it.   
Later he isn’t exactly sure what happened.   
He remembers that his brother took him in his arms and he cried. They both did. He remembers how his brother hushed the words: “Finally, I’ve found you.” And how he took the jacket away from him and instead wrapped Red in his own arms and left.   
He also remembers how the precise same skeleton gabs him and thrashes him into a corner of the padded cell before he leans over him and fucks him so many times that Red passes out. He remembers that he liked it, especially when he registered that there were others around watching. He knows that when the other left, he hoped he will come back.  
Whichever of those scenarios is true doesn’t really matter. He is back in his cell, as he always is and sits and waits for the next thing to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favourite yet ^^


	21. Talk dirty to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Dirty talk  
> ... probably underswap Pap with someone ... but honestly very ambiguous because I could not decide ... again :D

“hm you like it when I touch you here?”  
“Ahh hmm, yes. Please more!”  
“oh but isn’t that needy of you. Heh I mean, it’s real nice how you spread yourself just for me. It would be insulting not to follow such a generous offer.”  
“hngm then… hah what are you waiting for?”  
“I don’t recall being known for being polite.”  
“AH! Oh by the stars just please!”  
“Aww you are not even saying what you want. Not that your body isn’t talking for you. The way you rub yourself against me should be forbidden. And darn it if I don’t love the wetness you spread all over me.”  
“S-so, come on… just …”  
“nah, I will take my sweet time. First I will finger your ass until it is nice and spread and fluttering for me. Then I will fuck you nice and slow, keeping you on edge until I fuck my cum right into you. Then, when your butt is all tender I will lick out your pussy, which is probably going to drown me at that point. But boy, will I slide in easily hmm and you will cling onto me, hoping for that sweet, sweet release.”  
“Please, just… just start already!”  
“You know, I’m not sure I will let you come. I think I will just fuck you until I have filled all your holes and painted your body with my essence. And then I will watch you how you get yourself off.”  
“ah nghm ohhh please!”  
“hmmm yeah, I think I’d like that.”


End file.
